


Movie fic 4

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-03-06
Updated: 2002-03-06
Packaged: 2018-11-20 15:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Movie fic 4

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Movie fic 4

## Movie fic 4

#### by Bertie

Title: Movie fic 4  
Author: Bertie  
Feedback to:   
Author's Website:   
Date Archived: 03/06/02  
Category: Unclassified  
Pairing (Primary): Mulder/Skinner/Krycek  
Pairing(s) (Secondary):   
Crossover Fandom (if any):   
Crossover Info (if any):   
Other Pairing Info:   
Rating: NC-17  
Spoilers:   
Permission to Archive: yes  
Series or Sequel/Prequel:   
Notes: Thanks to Jessabelle for beta. And to Neige for always being there with instant fb:) This is the final chapter unless my beta is correct and others agree that it should be sequeled:)  
Warnings: The other movie reference, though clearly not shown before this happens, is my own warped sense of humor working overtime;)  
Disclaimer:   
Summary: 

* * *

Walter wasn't sure if he liked the idea of Mulder and Krycek together. It would complicate matters if they were going to fight any possible future alien invasions. A little voice in his head asked, 'Are you sure you aren't just jealous, Walter?' The rational side of him refused to answer that question on grounds of self-incrimination. The cynical side just laughed. He didn't even want to acknowledge the romantic part of himself. 

He heard the sounds coming from the bathroom. Though they were muffled, it was clear they were doing far more than cleaning themselves. He sighed and leaned against the door before moving away. 

* * *

Mulder was soaping Alex's chest, his own tightly pressed against his lover's back. He held Alex close as his fingers ran up and down the silky skin. His lover's eyes were closed and he was humming in a gentle purr of contentment. Nuzzling just under the ear next to his mouth, Alex gasped in delight. 

"Oh, god, Mulder..." Alex turned in his lover's arms and began to kiss him, pressing his chest against the other man's. 

Mulder's soapy fingers trailed down the smooth back to cup the round buttocks. 

"You feel so good, Alex..." murmured Mulder, before kissing the tonsils out of Krycek's mouth. 

"Fuck me," sighed Alex after they pulled away to breathe. 

Mulder nearly came at the soft command, his cock standing at attention, awaiting further orders. When a soft plaintive 'please' came from Alex's kiss swollen lips, Mulder began to kiss down his lover's quivering abdomen. He took Alex's cock in his mouth for just a moment, then turned him around to access the tight ass. Getting his lover ready for his cock was easy. The sounds produced were so very delicious to him. When the third finger entered and his prostate stroked, Alex thrust back onto Mulder's fingers and moaned, "Now!" 

Mulder smiled then pulled his fingers out and, slicking his cock with soap, he embedded himself in the tight heat, causing his lover's back to arch in ecstasy. Alex rested his head back against Mulder's shoulder as he slowly, then ever faster, thrust in and out of him. 

"We are connected," sighed the younger man. 

"You feel so good, Alex. I love being inside you." 

Alex turned his head and they kissed passionately before a backthrust from the impatient man sent a jolt through Mulder, and soon he was pounding into his eager lover. Mulder grasped his hips tightly, trying to keep the slick body still as he planted his feet just right for a major fucking. Alex howled in delight and pressed his hot cheek against the wet shower tiles. 

"Can you -- oh god--fuck me --mmm-- before the water gets cold? Oh yes!" 

Mulder pounded into his lover, hoping to come deep inside him...the water was already cooling off. Mulder reached up with one hand and pinched a taut nipple. Alex moaned in delight, then painted his cum against the shower walls. Mulder let the tightly clenching ass milk his orgasm from him and bit on the earlobe next to his mouth to keep from screaming in his lover's eardrum. Alex whimpered and sighed, feeling his lover's pulsing cock deep within him, hoping to keep the pleasurable sensations lasting longer. 

When they left the shower, Walter ignored their easy banter, their close proximity and how gorgeous they looked dripping wet with just a towel wrapped about each of their waists. They teased each other, totally ignoring the older man who watched as they dried off and then started laughing at each other as they realized they had no clean clothes to put on. They turned bright eyes to Walter who had to hoot with laughter at their hurt puppy looks. 

Walter grinned broadly at them with a sly look. "Let me see if I can find some clothes for you." 

They watched as the older man left them then smiled at each other. Mulder tackled Alex and tried to grab the source of the sudden bulge in his towel. When Walter returned, Mulder was seriously kissing the grin off Alex's face, his tongue thoroughly lodged in the younger man's mouth. Walter did his best not to let the view affect him, but he was partly green with envy and partly red with desire at how beautiful they looked together. He coughed to let them know of his presence then set down two jogging suits he'd found in a locker then turned to leave. 

They hurriedly dressed and immediately Walter and Mulder started making plans for getting the city's electricity turned on. Not knowing how many survivors were out there, they thought it best to keep the city as 'home base' when they found other survivors. Alex began to mope again, feeling left out. 

"Come on, let's go!" Mulder enthused. Walter and Alex watched as the superman prepared to save the world. He was at his supreme best when he was this caught up in a cause. And he was at his sexiest. They followed in his wake, getting into their car. Alex told Mulder of the closest Consortium stronghold which was, amazingly, downtown in what had normally been the busiest part of the city. 

"All this time this was a Consortium stronghold and it's within five miles of the Hoover and the Capital building." 

"It wouldn't have taken them long to hide themselves if it was needed." 

"Yeah, I am sure you were a part of several of those cover up operations," growled Walter. 

Alex hissed, "I did what I had to do or I was dead, Walter!" 

Walter just snorted and Mulder leapt out of the car once they arrived at the entrance to the building, leaving his former boss and his lover behind. Clearly he was ignoring the tensions between Walter and Alex. He had more important things on his mind. Walter was about to open the door when he turned to Alex and said, "You do realize that Mulder is just using you..." 

"What?!" cried Alex, offended. "You know nothing about our relationship! So stay out of it!" 

Alex shoved open his door and then slammed it shut, leaving Walter in the car. Walter quickly rushed after him and grabbed his right arm. "Wait, I know something about Mulder and..." 

"You know nothing about Mulder that would interest me, Walter! Unless you had a rela-" he stopped himself when he could see the spark in Walter's eyes. "Fuck!" Alex ran a hand over his face then growled at the older man, "Look, Walter, he's mine. He's taken. You can't have him!" 

Walter shook his head. "You have it all wrong, Alex." 

"Bullshit, Walter. You're jealous I'm with your former...whatever...and I'm sorry. We are in love..." He kept the nagging doubt in his gut well hidden from the big man. 

"That's what I am trying to tell you, Alex. Mulder is a great man. He is very loving, but what he's in love with is the truth, his quests, saving the planet...all those noble things that we can only hope to share with him." 

Alex was about to storm ahead and ignore Walter, but the man's grip was strong. "What, you're telling me this for concern about me, Walter? Yeah, and I'll believe that when you show me you can turn water into wine!" 

"I am just trying to warn you..." 

Alex ripped his arm from Walter's grip. "Well, I've been duly warned. Now, I am going after MY lover." 

He rushed away from the older man, who easily followed after him. Walter wasn't finished with Alex by a long shot. When they came upon Mulder trying to see in the dark, Alex held up a pen light in his hand. 

"I'll go get the flashlight out of the car," volunteered Walter, leaving Alex and Mulder alone. 

Mulder sighed, trying to make heads or tails out of the dark building. It was nearly impossible with just a pen light. Alex knew this wasn't a good time but he just had to know. 

"Mulder..." 

"Yeah," the former agent said, distractedly. 

"Were... you and Walter were in a relationship, weren't you?" 

"Yeah." 

Alex was flummoxed. He didn't think Mulder would just tell him outright like that. 

"But, Mulder..." 

Mulder was busy and wasn't aware what he had said was affecting his lover. 

"I think Walter still wants to be with you..." 

"Don't be silly, Alex. He left me." 

More confusion from the younger man. "But...he must be a fool!" 

"Well, I wanted to call him all sorts of names, the biggest one was coward. But I understood why he ended it with me." He paused and smiled at Alex. "After I got over him, of course," Mulder clarified. 

That last was at least a consolation to Alex, but he was still uncertain. Just then Walter walked up with the flash light and handed it to Mulder. In no time, they were in a part of the building Alex was familiar with and he pointed out the directions to the main control room. 

The room was surprisingly small for a supposed generator room. Mulder looked over it. "This couldn't possibly power the whole city..." 

He found what looked like an auspicious button and pushed. Nothing happened, so he started pushing buttons on and off, Walter did as well. Alex walked over to the lightswitch on the wall and flipped it. The lights came on. Alex giggled. 

"What's funny?" 

"It reminded me of the movie Christmas Vacation." 

They looked at him curiously. "You know ... National Lampoon? Chevy Chase?" 

Walter nodded. "Oh yeah, that's a classic." 

Mulder shrugged his shoulders. "Come on, this probably only starts the electricity in the building..." 

* * *

After searching for hours trying to find the right information, they went to the super power plant 20 miles outside of the city. It was getting dark but Mulder insisted. When they returned to the city, they were dirty, sweaty and tired. Mulder was beaming like he'd won the lottery as the city lights were on when they approached downtown DC. 

Alex snickered. "Way to go, Mulder, we will be a beacon to the aliens that there are still a few of us on the planet." 

Mulder just smiled enigmatically at Alex then reached over to kiss him. Walter squirmed in the back seat, not liking what he saw in that kiss. 

"Didn't you know, Alex? We'll show the aliens that it takes more than just an invasion to conquer human nature." 

"Gotten a bit romantic in your old age, Mulder?" joked Skinner, feeling left out of the heart felt exchange. 

Mulder looked back at his former boss and lover and smiled. "Yeah, I guess so." 

They were fast approaching the exit to Alexandria when Alex said, "Hey, we should go to the Ritz. Nothing better..." 

He grinned at Mulder who agreed, "Yeah, I think this calls for a celebration. Up for it, Walter?" 

Walter whooped. "Yeah, let's live it up for tonight at least." 

Mulder knew that tomorrow they would start searching for more survivors, but there was something he had to establish first before they began. 

In no time they were at the Ritz, the street lights were on, and so were most of the lights in the lobby of the large hotel. 

"I am starving, I don't know about you two," announced Walter, who went in search of the kitchens. 

Mulder grabbed a key card from behind the counter when Alex stopped him. "Let's get the biggest room in the building, Mulder." 

Alex reached over and found the key he was looking for. Then he smiled seductively and husked, "Can't wait to fuck you in the Jacuzzi bathtub." 

"You've been here before?" 

Alex shook his head. "I wish. No, someone I knew used to work here and told me about it." 

A pained expression crossed his face. 

"Your first lover?" asked Mulder quietly. 

Alex stared at the brilliant man beside him and nodded. "Yeah, I had to let him go when I was given other plans by the Consortium." 

"Come on. I can't wait to get you in the Jacuzzi to fuck you!" Mulder scrambled away from Alex in a light hearted race to the elevators. 

They were necking before the elevator doors closed. By the time the elevator pinged open, they were panting, clothes strewn about. Mulder pulled away from their face fucking to grab Alex's hand and rush to their room. He fit the key in the door and opened it. He smiled, bowing to let his lover in first. Alex entered the luxurious hotel room. It was enormous. Larger than Mulder's whole apartment, and they were only in the living room. 

"Whoa, it's huge." 

Mulder nodded then said, "Hey, I'm starving. I'll be right back with some food. Don't go away." 

Alex stared after him for a moment. "Fuck that shit," thought Alex and rushed after his lover. 

Mulder was naked and heading toward the kitchens where Walter was. "No fucking way, Mulder. If you think I'm going to let your gorgeous bod get anywhere near the big man..." 

The elevator was already heading down. Alex banged his head against the closed elevator doors. He hit the down button in a futile attempt to wait for the other elevator. 'Shit!' He rushed to the stairs and began running down as fast as he could. It was hard as hell because his cock kept slapping his thighs. Never run down stairs naked! he screamed to himself. 

When he made it to the first floor, his sore cock whining in protest, he caught his breath, winced a bit, then went to the kitchens. He looked at the entrance in trepidation. Then he pushed the door open. Walter's tongue must have been sucking on Mulder's tonsils; he could barely see his lover's face. 

"Fuck!" he growled. "Get your filthy paws off of my lover, Walter!" 

Walter let go of Mulder and growled back, "Maybe he has unfinished business with me, Alex." 

"In your dreams!" 

Mulder watched as the two men he loved equally began to square off, Walter stripping down to even things out. Part of his nellie bottom heart was squealing in delight at the display of brute testosterone, but for the most part he found it highly childish and ridiculous. 

When Walter was nude, his glorious body exposed to the bright lights, Alex began to falter until he saw what was the attraction Mulder obviously had for the older man. He was hung like a horse. A frisson of lust rumbled through the young man's belly, his ass cheeks clenching, imagining that Kielbasa inside him. 

"Never knew you were a size queen, Mulder..." Alex complained. He suddenly had an image of that woman in Howard Stern's movie-taking a 12 inch Kielbasa sausage down her throat with just a bit of whipped cream. Maybe he could do the same with Walter if given enough whipped cream...he shook his head, trying to clear it. The fact the rest of the older man was built like a brick shit house was only a slight deterrent. 

Mulder watched as they moved closer together, looking like Greek Olympians in their nudity. He had to come up with something that would distract them. So he took off all his clothes and moved between them before they could come to blows. 

"Stop, I refuse to allow this to continue. I am not some prize for anyone to win. I-" 

"Mulder, get out of the way unless you want to get hurt!" growled Walter. 

"Yeah, listen to him, Mulder! This is between me and him. That's it." 

"Alex, you know I love you...why are you doing this?" 

"If you love me, why were you kissing him?" Alex growled at Walter, "He's mine!" 

Mulder sighed, then turned to Walter. "You know you don't have to do this, Walter. Both of you..." 

"Stand aside, Mulder. I'll tear a new asshole in the brat and show him who owns who!" 

He couldn't believe it. There they were, three grown men in a room completely nude and not a single one seemed interested in sex. This is so wrong, he thought. He had to think of something quickly. He rushed over, grabbed a bottle of vegetable oil and challenged, "Whoever ends this silly charade first gets to fuck my ass!" 

He bent over a cabinet, hoping one of them would be enticed by him. 

"Mulder, don't be silly! As I said, this isn't about you..." 

"Yeah, come on, Mulder. It's ridiculous to expect us to..." 

Long fingers slicked with oil ran up and down the displayed ass. Then one finger was pressed into the tight opening. They both watched, mesmerized. Mulder wiggled his ass and looked over a shoulder at the two savage beasts he was trying to soothe. He was very excited to see it seemed to be working. One hand touched his ass and then Alex growled, "Hey, I'm his lover..." 

Before Walter could make a lunge at Alex, Mulder purred, "Come around to the front, baby." 

Alex hesitated for a moment then complied, while one of Walter's fingers began to plunge into Mulder. Taking the nearly soft cock in his hands, Mulder began to slowly stroke him until it began to grow and lengthen in his grip. The soreness before forgotten in the heat of the moment. Alex was too busy loving the feel of those long fingers on his cock to really process all that was happening. He certainly didn't want to think about Walter's thick cock...too late, he hardened faster, seeing images in his mind of Mulder's ass spread wide by that monstrosity. Okay, maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing to have the big guy around, especially if there was a possibility he could be spread wide by that same monstrosity... 

Walter was thinking that he was damned lucky to be offered a chance to get back with Mulder. He hadn't expected to see Mulder enter the kitchen totally nude after leaving his lover's side. He had loved his agent when they were together before, but he'd known it wasn't going to last and knew that he would always be second to Mulder's quests. Seeing how loving Mulder was with Alex had hurt him. It had made him think that maybe it had been just him, and NOT the fact that Mulder was so obsessed over his search for the truth, that caused their break up. He was just realizing that HE was the one who pushed Mulder away, not the other way around. It was his own fears and not his former lover's actions that ended their relationship. 

Feeling his fingers slide into the slick groove helped to soothe that hurt a bit, and when his cock breached the loosened opening, he was lost. No fears were left, only the all encompassing pleasure of being back where he belonged...deep inside his lover. His eyes wandered over to the slowly drooping green ones of his enemy. Did he have to be so god damned beautiful? He watched as Mulder's sexy lips wrapped around Alex's cock and he moaned from the sheer visual stimulation. The erotic display was fever-inducing. That long pretty cock thrusting in and out of that sexy mouth was notching up his libido fast. The soft moans and muffled grunts of Mulder as he was being fucked on both ends and the sighs and groans from Alex as his cock plunged in and out of that hot wet mouth were aural stimulation, gilding Walter's pleasure. The older man had never experienced such an emotional or sensual high from any sexual encounter he'd had before. 

Mulder was very happy in the knowledge that he could bring his warring lovers together so quickly. If it took the rest of his life, he would do whatever it took to keep the two men he loved the most together. The thought of Walter and Alex fucking each other, fucking him, Mulder fucking both of them, was a lure that he so easily wanted to get hooked on. No way was he about to have them expend their energies on anger and fighting when they could damn well take it out on his ass and mouth. It certainly was a temporary stop-gap to keep them together when they had such important work ahead of them. The tasks before them were too great to be thrown away on frivolous whims and jealous tirades. If Mulder had to fuck and be fucked to beat them into submission, he was very willing to take on that role. Mulder clasped one of Alex's hands in his and brought it down his back. He reached behind him and grasped one of Walter's hands that were gripping his hips and moved it up to Alex's. 

The two fuckers looked into each other's eyes as their fingers laced together, the fuckee's hand keeping them in place. Hot chocolate eyes met fiery green gems and they bent over Mulder's back to kiss, pausing their thrusts for just a moment. Okay, yeah, not too bad they thought before a hot ass and wet mouth let them know they were neglecting something. They returned their attentions back to the body between them, but they kept looking back at each other, watching as pleasure swept over them almost simultaneously. Yep, no doubt about it. Mulder was a fucking genius. What a way to fight future invasions and keep himself well and truly fucked. You had to hand it to him. 

In a matter of moments, while they both decided that being Mulder's test subjects in one of his quests was far better than fighting against each other could ever be, they came loudly. Maybe being used sexually to fight alien invasions wasn't that bad after all. 

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Bertie 


End file.
